Laboral Interruptus
by Friditas
Summary: Una Candy insegura, visita a su esposo en la oficina, con la esperanza de hablar y recuperar lo que siente perdido. Dedicado a todas las mamás, que pasen un gran día. GF '14 (LEMON)


**Laboral interruptus**

Era una calurosa tarde veraniega, el magnate William Albert Andrew, se encontraba en su recinto laboral, absorto entre pilas de documentos y buscando incansable, la forma de resolver aquél asunto que tan preocupado lo tenía. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para evitarlo? Le había dado tantas vueltas al problema sin encontrar otra solución viable, que ya tenía memorizadas todos y cada uno de los posibles escenarios y el único que le parecía prometedor, era trasladarse por un tiempo a Escocia para afianzar las inversiones del clan, y trasladar la sede principal del banco hacia allá. No deseaba por nada del mundo alejarse de su familia, pero ¿Cómo expresar esa necesidad tan grande a su esposa? ¿Cómo pedirle el sacrificio de alejarse de todos sus seres queridos por él? ¿Sería demasiado egoísta? Irse solo, no quería ni considerar esa opción, se perdería los momentos importantes de su hijo, sus primeras palabras, la autosuficiencia de ir al baño solo, el comer sin ayuda, en resumen, todos sus primeros grandes logros, insignificantes tal vez para otros padres de la época, pero en definitivo, demasiado importantes para él, que siempre fue un niño solitario.

Para él, su pequeña familia, era lo más importante del mundo, y resguardaba en su mente, aquellos recuerdos como si fueran un enorme tesoro, quizá, en el fondo tenía miedo de poder olvidar todo otra vez, aunque el doctor Martín aseguraba que eso era muy poco probable, aunque no imposible y para evitar vivir nuevamente aquél infierno personal, había comenzado un diario, salpimentado con una suerte de bitácora con los momentos especiales de su vida, casi todos, por supuesto, de su bebé y su adorada esposa: Candy; de quien por cierto, últimamente se había apartado un poco, pensando en cómo arreglar el dilema de la empresa familiar. Aunado, a que William George Andrew, o pequeño Georgie, como cariñosamente le decía Candy, a su escaso primer año de vida, era una pequeña tromba que había alterado significativamente la vida de sus padres. Justo hacía un par de semanas había comenzado a caminar, y la pobre rubia ya correteaba tras él todo el día, pues, obstinado como su madre, desde que había probado la "libertad" de andar por sí solo, no deseaba ir tomado de la mano en absoluto, y temerario como su padre, tiempo le faltaba para explorar los lugares más recónditos de la mansión de Chicago.

-Sr. Andrew –irrumpió en su despacho una melodiosa voz femenina, luego de un par de toquidos

-¡Candy! ¡Qué sorpresa! –exclamó poniéndose de pie y acercándose a saludarla con un pequeño beso en los labios –¿Y el bebé?

-Bert, estaba cerca y quise pasar a saludarte, Georgie se quedó con Annie un momento, pues necesitaba venir al centro ¿Estás muy ocupado? –preguntó con una mirada que demostraba la ligera culpabilidad que sentía por interrumpirlo en su oficina

-No pequeña, me da gusto que salieras sola, a veces te hace falta distraerte un poco y sabes que para ti siempre tengo tiempo

-¡Jah! Sí, claro- resopló la chica con evidente ironía

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Porqué esa expresión?

-No, nada. Fue una tontería de mi parte, Bert, no me hagas caso- contestó tratando de excusarse y mostrando una sonrisa ladeada

-Hey ¿Qué sucede? Candy,si yo no estoy ocupado, Georgie está siendo cuidado por alguien de nuestra entera confianza, y extrañamente estamos solos, podríamos hablarlo. Anda, dime ¿Te molesta algo?

La rubia sintió los ojos inundados de lágrimas, y sin poder contenerse, rompió a llorar efusivamente

-¡Bert! ¡Te extraño tanto! No entiendo que nos pasa ¿Ya no me amas? ¿Tan horrible te parezco?

-¡Pero qué dices! ¿De qué hablas Candy? Si te amo más que a mi vida– preguntó con excesiva preocupación mientras la guiaba a sentarse en un sillón.

La chica suspiró profundamente tratando de calmarse mientras él, limpiaba sus lágrimas con su propio pañuelo

-Vamos pequeña, dime lo que sientes, ¿Qué he hecho mal?

-Albert, contéstame algo con sinceridad, por favor ¿Te gusto?

-¡Pero por supuesto que sí! ¡Me encantas! ¡Me fascinas! ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –dijo confundido

-Cuando nos casamos querías estar encima de mí todo el tiempo –soltó al fin ante un perplejo Albert

-¡Candy! – expresó divertido- ¿Piensas que te he descuidado cómo mujer? ¿Es eso?

-No… Bueno… Sí. Es que las cosas cambiaron demasiado a partir de que me embaracé…

-Cierto, cuando estabas embarazada, la que quería estar sobre mí todo el tiempo, eras tú –añadió con picardía

-¡Albert!

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, y no estoy diciendo que no lo disfrutara, al contrario, ¡Fué una temporada muy buena! ¡Excelente diría yo!

-No te burles, no tienes idea los estragos del desajuste hormonal, parece que fuese una enferma sexual que solo te usaba

-No me burlo pequeña, al contrario, me encantaba que tomaras la iniciativa para hacerme el amor, que lo hicieras tan seguido, que me despertaras en medio de la noche para satisfacerte, era una fantasía hecha realidad…

-Pero tú siempre eras tierno y delicado…

-Nena, era mi bebé el que estaba allí dentro, no quería arriesgarme a lastimarte, entiende que eres lo más importante de mi vida, aunque no fuera sexo salvaje, lo gozábamos enormemente, y ¡No puedes negármelo!

-¡Pero luego todo cambió! Sé que yo tuve la culpa. Tardé demasiado en recuperarme del parto, estaba incómoda y adolorida, con los pechos ultrasensibles y también doloridos, mi cuerpo no volvió a verse igual, y tú te cansaste de esperar por mí –dijo con un puchero

-Pero ¿De qué hablas? Hemos estado juntos varias veces…

-Tú lo has dicho! Varias veces, ni siquiera diario, como antes. Luzco terrible, y sé que dejé de gustarte, en cambio, sé que decenas de mujeres gustosas se irían contigo a la cama, y…

-¡Para! –exclamó con una mueca desagradable- Para empezar, no me gusta ninguna otra mujer que no seas tú, y jamás podría serte desleal, porque te amo, y te amo demasiado. En segunda ¿Quién dice que no me gustas? ¡Te adoro! Y si en ocasiones no tomo la iniciativa para seducirte, es porque veo lo agotada que estás. Sé cuánto trabajo ha implicado cuidar de Georgie desde su nacimiento: las desveladas, la lactancia, los pañales, tu necedad de no despertarme para ayudarte, al menos los fuertes pulmones de mi hijo sí lo hacían y podía ayudar, pero en definitiva no es por falta de deseo, nena

-Pero…

-Tienes idea de lo erótico que me resulta verte con los pechos enormes y desnudos constantemente, y ¿Lo frustrante de saber que no son para mí?

-¡Albert!

-No, pequeña, yo escuché tus inquietudes, ahora es tu turno de escucharme a mí. Cuando te embarazaste, tu cuerpo empezó a cambiar y eso me volvió loco. Tu cadera empezó a ensancharse, redondeando tu hermosa figura, figura que por cierto, aún conservas y que deseo con todo mi ser.

-¡Exacto! Aún conservo todas las redondeces

-La redondez de tu cadera se acentuó, y me fascina –dijo en un tono bajo al tiempo que la silenciaba con un dedo sobre la boca

-Y tu cintura, es tan perfecta que ya la quisiera cualquier mujer soltera, pero aún si no fuera así, me seguirías gustando, porque soy adicto a tí

La chica recordó todos los suplicios a los que se había sometido para recuperar su talla, desde ungüentos, fajas, ejercicio, baños, etc, y supo que algo de esa tortura, había valido la pena, en especial al comenzar a sentir las masculinas manos de su esposo abrazarla por esa zona.

-Y los pezones, mmm; agrandados, oscurecidos, como ofreciéndose a mí, ¡Ah! me gustan. Solo los imagino y siente como me pones- decía proporcionándole húmedos besos en el escote, al tiempo que con una mano sujetaba con firmeza la de ella sobre el duro abultamiento bajo la bragueta.

-¡Bert! ¡Oh Dios, mi enorme Bert! –jadeó excitada, al sentir que por su causa el cuerpo de su hombre respondía deseoso.

El chico, notó su turbamiento y con decisión, comenzó a desabrochar los botones del vestido, bajándolo junto a la ropa interior para liberar el maravilloso par de senos de su injusto y apretado confinamiento

-¿Por qué usas esto tan ajustado?

-En primera porque son enormes, y la ropa es de mi talla normal, en segunda, para evitar accidentes, ya sabes, derrames…

-Mmm, tienes razón, son enormes, además han cambiado, ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Tus pezones se yerguen majestuosos ante un simple roce, se me ofrecen, exuberantes y ansiosos de ser succionados, justo como ahora.

El rubio decía todo esto al tiempo que los amasaba, presionando las puntas, provocándolas para finalmente proporcionar varios lengüetazos, en las aureolas y finalmente aprisionando un pezón dentro de su boca y succionándolo con desespero alternadamente al otro

-Pequeña, tal vez sea un pervertido por lo que voy a decirte, pero me fascina el sabor del néctar que emanan tus tetas, aunque sea derramado para mí sin querer

-¡Ah! ¡Albert!

-Mhhh, Candy estoy absolutamente encantado, hechizado con tu cuerpo, con tu esencia, con todo tu ser…

El rubio la tomó de las manos para ponerla de pie y terminar de desnudar el cuerpo que tanto deseaba, la llevó rumbo al escritorio y la inclinó boca abajo sobre él sin preguntar ni concederle tiempo de pensar. Tampoco es que pudiera hacerlo con claridad, ella estaba tan absorta en las sensaciones que su esposo le provocaba, que se dejaba guiar sin replicar, mientras el chico le decía suavemente al oído

-Hermosa, eres tan hermosa ¿Sabes por cuantos años anhelé tenerte así? Dispuesta para mí, deseosa de mí, ansiosa por mí…

Albert le acariciaba las nalgas descendiendo por la línea de su intimidad, explorando con delicadeza la abertura femenina

-Y la humedad ¡Exquisita y bendita humedad!

Se agachó detrás de ella y aspiró con evidente deseo, lamió y sopló con suavidad recorriendo su muslos con las manos, sintiendo un hilo de líquido lubricante escurriendo desde su centro

-¡Ah! Así me gustas, mujer, mojada… Estás escurriendo

Y sin más, comenzó a embestirla con la lengua, se tomó el tiempo de lamer el clítoris, de abrirla para exponerla con majestuosidad ante él y de presionar la zona anal con el pulgar desatando en ella un mar de sensaciones que la llevaron a la cúspide de placer una vez, pero como si eso no fuera suficiente, el chico, sintiendo las pulsaciones, abrió la boca e introdujo en ella lo más posible de la anatomía femenina para seguir estimulándola y succionándola en cuanto sintió que las pulsaciones disminuían, causando el efecto deseado, ella jamás había experimentado algo tan avasallador, pues su cuerpo instintivamente reaccionó de manera impetuosa logrando estallar por primera vez en su vida una y otra, y otra vez…

-¡Oh, Albert! ¡Así! ¡Ah! – gritó olvidando el sitio donde se encontraba; él, que tampoco había experimentado algo semejante, se incorporó, bajó su ropa apenas lo necesario y tomándola por la cintura, la penetró con rudeza

El golpeteo de los sexos, el choque de los testículos en la vulva y el sonido acuoso de las embestidas, resultaba sumamente estimulante para ambos, el chico se atrevió incluso a propinarle una suave nalgada, tomándola con fuerza y enterrándose lo más profundo que le fue posible

-¡Ah! Así me gusta, Bert, fuerte ¡Cógeme más duro!

El impetuoso e inesperado ruego de la rubia, provocó en él, una ferocidad casi animal, terminando por embestirla con más firmeza de lo que jamás había hecho, y ocasionándole a su esposa otro atronador orgasmo, los gritos de placer que inundaron la oficina, junto a toda la experiencia en sí, resultó en el clímax más intenso que ambos habían experimentado nunca

-Hombre, me has provocado cinco orgasmos y aún continúas vestido… -jadeó tendida sobre el escritorio

-Ja,ja,ja- se carcajeó roncamente- ¿Estás bien? Creo que fui demasiado brusco

-¡Note atrevas a arrepentirte del sexo más fabuloso de mi vida!

-No nena, si para mi ha sido grandioso también

Él, acarició su espalda mientras salía de su interior, se dirigió al sillón y la sentó en su regazo

-Ha sido increíble, Candy. Desearía que así fueran todas nuestras escapadas

-No hay nada que desee más, querido, pero entonces dime ¿A qué se debe tu distancia conmigo?

-¡Pequeña! Lamento haberte hecho sentir mal

El rubio procedió a explicarle la situación en la empresa y su pequeño dilema, entonces para su sorpresa, ella contestó con simplicidad

-Bert, somos tu familia, nos iremos contigo y eso no está a discusión

-Pero Candy, no puedo ser tan egoísta de pedirte algo así –dijo cabizbajo

-Pequeño, sería mucho más egoísta pedirme que me quede sin ti tanto tiempo, ¿No te das cuenta de o mucho que te necesito a mi lado? ¿Y nuestro hijo? No querrás perderte sus "pequeños grandes logros" ¿O sí? Además solo será una temporada

-Mi amor, claro que no. Gracias, por hacer esto por mí, te prometo que aprovecharé cada momento, para demostrarte lo mucho que me importas y lo mucho que disfruto estar contigo

-Bert, pensé que con Georgie ya crecido iba tener un poco más de tiempo contigo, pensaba dejar de amamantarlo ya, él camina solo, puede pasar de nosotros a ratos sin llorar, mi cuerpo se sentía recuperado, empecé a sentir otra vez un deseo exorbitante por ti, creí que podríamos estar juntos mucho más…

-Pero claro que podemos hacerlo, lo de ahora fue fabuloso, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no puede ser así?

La chica exhaló con fuerza y continuó:

-¿Recuerdas que la lactancia me ocasionaba cierta resequedad vaginal?

-Sí, nena, y podíamos solucionarlo, la improvisación no es algo de lo que carezcamos, pero evidentemente ya no tienes ese problema…

-No, de hecho la humedad fue tan excesiva como en el embarazo ¿Verdad?

-Supongo que sí… - dijo pensativo

Luego de unos momentos de silencio, con la mente masculina aún distraída en los momentos recién vividos, empezó a procesar la información

-¿Estás embarazada?

Ella se abrazó a él y enterrando la cabeza en el cuello de su esposo musitó

-Sí… Vengo de confirmarlo en consulta con el médico

-¡Candy! Pero ¿Cómo me has dejado ser tan brusco contigo?

-Pero dijiste que te gustó, no pasa nada, Bert, otra vez volvemos a empezar con lo mismo, quiero disfrutar la sexualidad con mi esposo, no me lo niegues por favor, te voy a decir algo que tal vez no sea propio de una dama, pero las hormonas me ponen tan caliente que todo el tiempo quiero estar contigo, cogiendo muy duro; además dijiste cosas hermosas…

-Pequeña, te amo, todo lo que dije es cierto. Tienes razón, ya lo vivimos, háblame como lo acabas de hacer y te aeguró que no querré controlarme; así que vamos a aprovechar y a disfrutarnos ahora, antes de que nazca otro pequeño intruso

La rubia alzó las cejas sorprendida ante el apelativo que Albert usaba para con su hijo

-Intruso que amo tanto como a ti… ¿Empezamos ahora?

-¿Ahora? ¿Otra vez? –preguntó sorprendida pero con una sonrisa perversa

-Perdóname, debes estar cansada, yo…

-¡Por supuesto Bert! Si me aguantas el ritmo, empezamos ahora… Aunque no sé qué cara pondrán tus empleados cuando nos vean salir de aquí con todos los ruidos que escucharon y seguro escucharán

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la declaración, pero luego con voz ronca contestó

-¡Que se mueran de envidia! Pero de aquí no te vas hasta que te compense el tiempo de abstinencia…


End file.
